Raizen's Fall
by KassandraK
Summary: Demon King Raizen is heavily wounded and finds sanctuary at a temple where a human woman heals him in more ways than one. Oneshot.


She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid my eyes upon. If I hadn't been so wounded, I would have felt her presence sooner. It was her gaze that pierced through my haze of pain, forcing me to turn around and stop drinking from the well at the temple I'd stumbled upon. I felt those eyes burning into my back, watching me warily. My eyes fell upon a human with long black hair and icy blue eyes. Her fair, flawless skin was nearly translucent though the expression upon it was cold and collected.

"Who are you?" she asked in a strong voice, those piercing eyes leveling with mine—staring me down.

_Typical human, so weak and naïve._

I grinned slyly within, stepping out of the shadows and into the light. I was fully aware of the state of my health. I was bleeding profusely, droplets of demon blood staining the ground beneath me. My long white hair was matted in dirt and debris. Damn my stupidity for raiding that human village. They had been smart this time around, hiring S class demons to protect them. I had been overrun and fled the village.

I returned the raven haired beauty's glare, never uttering a word. She would be my next meal. I desperately needed to heal and this would be the fastest way to it. Damned if she was beautiful—all humans were good for was to fill my belly.

"A demon. That answers that." she murmured quietly. I growled lowly at her. She must have known I wanted to eat her, so why did she stay?

"Well, are you going to let me heal you, or do you just want to bleed out?" she asked in a scolding voice, her eyes gazing at my bruised and battered body. She hadn't even asked what had happened to me, and hell, I didn't want to let her know. I was Raizen, most feared demon in Makai… and here I was, bruised and battered, and in desperate need of medical attention. My lips twisted into a smirk. I would use her—I would use her to heal my body and then she would also heal the emptiness within my belly with her flesh.

I had heard of these human healers that ate toxins and poisons, letting them run into their own bloodstreams and using their blood as antidotes to heal others. I could smell the sweetness of her blood, tainted by the sharp scent of something else—the vicious poisons that ran through her.

She led me into her home after she'd finish taping up my body and administering medicine to my wounds. Night was beginning to fall. I watched in silence as the sun set beneath the horizon, dusk settling into the cool air. The healer had settled into her quarters, stupidly allowing me to rest so very close to her. I could see her slumbering form through the thin, transparent doors and walls. It was time.

I crouched, a feral grin spreading on my lips as I crept over to her form, my mouth already beginning to foam knowing that she would fill my achingly empty stomach. I was too weak still—too hungry to realize that she had awoken. Even in my near silent approach, the woman was observant of her surroundings. She spoke in a soft voice and I froze, hovering above her.

"Are you going to eat me now?" she asked, her sharp blue gaze turning to mine. She sat up, her black hair cascading over her shoulders and pooling around her waist.

"Allow me." she murmured, standing up and pulling apart the knot in her obi, letting it fall from her body. Her nude form was lithe and graceful, so flawless next to my scarred form.

"Remember demon, my blood is tainted by the poison that has saved you. Even a monster as strong as you will succumb to a painful death by eating me." she added. I narrowed my eyes at her, growling in low anger at the truth in her words. Still, I said nothing as I took another step towards her, my hunger warring with me.

She remained unmoving, her body almost glowing in the moonlight that filtered through the window. I couldn't understand why she didn't run. She must have feared me, she must have known that I could kill her in seconds.

"You could just kill me."

I froze mid-step, eyeing her warily. What was she up to?

"But could you resist having a taste of my blood once you've spilled it?"

Damn her. I stepped out of my offensive crouch.

"I guess not." she said with a cold chuckle, retying her obi and taking her place back down on the mat. I needed to leave. I needed to leave and find a human to devour and then go back to Makai. Hokushin and the monks were undoubtedly awaiting my return.

I snarled again, raising a clawed hand, preparing to swipe down at her. But… her gaze. It kept me locked on my place, staring down at her not in hatred, but in something entirely different. Was this what the humans called love?

I lowered my hand, and sat back down next to her. I knew I wouldn't be leaving tonight.

We made love more passionately than I ever had with any other. She was breathtaking. I can still remember the way our bodies molded together, the feel of her hands entwined in mine. It was taboo, it was sinful, and it felt so right. I knew what this meant—mating with a human. Mukuro and Yomi would see this as a weakness. This was a new way to torment me, to take me out and claim the demon world for their own. But in that moment with her body writhing beneath me, I didn't give a damn.

The morning was quiet and still. I dressed back into my ragged clothing, taking one last gaze at the beautiful creature beside me and brought my lips to her cheek. I had to leave. There was no chance for the both of us to survive together, regardless of how much I'd come to love her in so little time. I felt changed within, no longer the same reckless demon that had come to raid a human village. I vowed to myself then and there that I wouldn't—I couldn't—take another human life to feed. Not until her I saw her again.

* * *

"But I was to never see her again." I sighed, gazing up into the eyes of my son. Yusuke didn't speak, his gaze averting to the ground.

"You gotta eat, old man. So what if you survive on humans? Hell, I'll go get some for you! Real bad ones!" Yusuke countered, sighing heavily. I chuckled, shaking my head. He just didn't understand.

"Listen to me, Yusuke. It's over, kid. You have to take over now, son."

Yusuke trembled, his gaze widening as it flashed back to my face. I returned it, a smile on my face.

"Hey, wait you bastard! WAIT!" Yusuke screamed, but I was already fading. I sighed in a warm contentment as I allowed the darkness to consume me—to bring me back to her.

**A/N: I have this oneshot posted up under the pen name "Orifice", a profile I haven't used in years. I found it, revised it, and reposted. Hope you enjoy. **


End file.
